This invention relates to a track tensioning assembly for tracked vehicles, including a track-engaging tensioner wheel adapted to be operated by a tensioner element for adjusting track tension.
Hitherto it has been customary to adjust the track tension of tracked vehicles such as ski course maintenance vehicles by means of mechanical spindles or by hydraulic adjuster means. It has been found, however, that such permanent adjustment of the track tension, which has to be verified at more or less regular intervals, is not really practical, as the track tension may be advantageously reduced for uphill travel, thereby to reduce the power requirements for uphill travel of the tracked vehicle. On the other hand, reduced track tension may during downhill travel lead to the track overrunning the drive wheel, as the track tends to come under thrust strain between the last riding wheel and the drive wheel. This danger can only be avoided by an increased track tension during downhill drive.